


Love Me (RidgePhos)

by BluBoi



Series: Drabbles (Yogscast) [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Literature, Multi, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Another little segment of text... more fluffy then usual  ^.^ Excuse all the mistakes and such i tried a bit at editing but i did type this on my phone.. soo... XdUntil My next short c;~Melon





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another little segment of text... more fluffy then usual  ^.^ 
> 
> Excuse all the mistakes and such i tried a bit at editing but i did type this on my phone.. soo... Xd
> 
> Until My next short c;
> 
> ~Melon

His brown hair framed his paleface perfectly, his fluorescent blue eyes glowing like the stars .  
Whenever I was around him id float lower just so I didn't fall , whenever I talked I felt like Id stutter every word. But I could not have him he was not mine .He had the owl loving woman. However,One day was different, something between them had changed, the spaceman came back and a mess , his heart broken. I felt terrible, was it my fault ? I thought it was my fault.. I'd always wished that she would leave him . I never really wanted her to, I was just so alone .

but now the dwarf had a chance with him , I didn't have a hope.They were brothers, so close, it wouldn't take much to become a couple.But.. They never did anything. The status didn't change. 

I had to give it ago, I was just so scared of losing my heart to him... I didn't want to be hurt. But then one night when hovering home I heard the most angelic thing  , in his native tongue alone on the roof, was xephos.  His voice was so soft, so quiet and sweet. I couldn't help but sit beside him. My eyes widened as he moved over.   I sat beside him listening and trying to make sense of his words.  Suddenly he moved his hand placing it upon mine,he didn't seem to mind.. let alone notice his hand.was on mine.  All my hearts stopped,  
My cheeks flushed as I sat beside him, his warm hand now grasping mine. But he sat silent, the last of his song hanging in the night sky.

I slowly curled my hand Round his, looking at him,i gulped, i had to tell him..quietly i moved my head closer to his ear and whispered, " I don't  want to be alone.." he slightly turned his head, and pulled me closer, hushing me as our lips met.   I moved Into him, holding him tight, I couldn't get enough of his lush lips. we sat in the embrace before he gasped and we broke apart. Soon after catching his breath he looked at me with his glowing eyes full of emotion,  he spoke In his native tounge, then a minute later translated so I under stood and hung on every word. " I want to love and be loved again"  



End file.
